Scars
by M-Awesome
Summary: Los alumnos de la clase 1-A consiguieron repeler el ataque de un nuevo villano, un nuevo escándalo que puso de nuevo a la UA en primera plana de todos los telediarios. Todavía estaban ultimando el traslado de los alumnos a las nuevas instalaciones del colegio y esto solo causo mas revuelo.


Los alumnos de la clase 1-A consiguieron repeler el ataque de un nuevo villano, un nuevo escándalo que puso de nuevo a la UA en primera plana de todos los telediarios.

Todavía estaban ultimando el traslado de los alumnos a las nuevas instalaciones del colegio y esto solo causo mas revuelo. Los jóvenes héroes no se habían recuperado todavía del ataque en el campamento, consiguieron derrotar al villano y encarcelarlo pero sin el 100% de su poder varios de ellos cayeron en el enfrentamiento.

La muestra de debilidad del símbolo de la paz despertó a todos los malvados escondidos en las sombras durante todo este tiempo, se avecinaban momentos muy duros.

A las bajas de Hagakure y Kyouka, que seguían en el hospital por la prolongada exposición al gas venenoso en el campamento, se le sumaron con heridas leves Sato, Ashido y Mineta.

Sin embargo hubo un herido más que llegó al hospital en un estado suficientemente grave como para que sus compañeros temieran lo peor. Shoto Todoroki fue el que peor parado salió del último ataque.

Casi desmayado y con gran dificultad para respirar, el estudiante de la clase 1-A tenía rotas un par de costillas junto a múltiples heridas de diferentes grados y rasguños a lo largo de sus brazos y abdomen.

Y allí estaban el resto de sus compañeros sanos, presentes en la sala de espera de aquel hospital. Habían hablado ya con los otros 3 heridos que parecían estar perfectamente, incluso Ashido se permitía el lujo de reír y gastar bromas.

Pero la situación con Todoroki era diferente, lo llevaron a quirófano al mismo ingresar, es cierto que ya llevaba un tiempo que lo habían trasladado a su habitación, pero ningún médico o profesor les comunicó nada.

La puerta de esa habitación se abrió y todos se levantaron al ver aparecer a su profesor. Carraspeó e hizo el amago de hablar cuando una persona lo interrumpió llegando hasta ellos corriendo.

—¿Aizawa-sensei? —preguntó la mujer con voz agitada por la carrera que había hecho. El profesor simplemente asintió con la cabeza. —Soy Fuyumi Todoroki, la hermana mayor de Shoto, un placer —dijo haciendo una reverencia respetuosamente.

Los chicos se quedaron mirándola embobados, nunca antes habían conocido a alguno de los hermanos de Todoroki.

—Endeavor ni siquiera vino —rechistó EraserHead viendo la mirada triste de la chica ante eso. —Igualmente gracias por venir.

—¿Que le pasó a Shoto? —cuestionó ella con un tono de preocupación latente en su voz. Ella conocía bien a su hermano, no estaría en un hospital por nada.

—El villano que derrotamos era muy astuto, pilló a Todoroki con la guardia baja. Normalmente es difícil ganarle en inteligencia, pero no debía ser fácil combatir con todo lo sucedido recientemente —fueron las palabras de Aizawa con su habitual tono calmado.

—¿Y como está el? —interrumpió de repente Izuku en nombre de toda la clase, todos expectantes tenían ganas de hacer la gran pregunta pero el chico peliverde se adelantó. Aizawa miró a sus alumnos y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a Fuyumi.

—Se recuperará —Y todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio. —Tuvo que ser operado por sus heridas, pero se encuentra estable. Necesitará guardar reposo un par de semanas y volverá a estar listo. Para entonces ya podrán ser trasladados a las nuevas instalaciones.

—Menos mal —Suspiró bastante aliviada la mujer de cabellos blancos con mechones rojos. —No es la primera vez, ¿sabe? —Dijo ella. —Ya tuvo un incidente cuando atacó el asesino de héroes, pero entonces papá estaba allí y se que lo hubiera protegido si algo malo hubiera pasado pero ahora...

Todos se quedaron callados tras esas palabras, lo único que resonaba en el lugar eran los sollozos de la mujer.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo. Desde que era niño hemos tenido problemas familiares, pero ha conseguido sobrepasarlos de alguna manera. Cuando mama tuvo que ser ingresada yo fui la encargada de cuidarlo día tras día y hacer de madre. No soportaría que nada le sucediera a mi pequeño Shoto...

—Fuyumi... —se escuchó desde el interior de la habitación con una voz bastante cansada y débil.

La tristeza de todos por la historia escuchada cambió a una alegría general al ver como Todoroki había despertado. Sin pensarlo todos entraron en la habitación rodeando al héroe mitad fuego mitad hielo.

—Shoto... —susurró su hermana mirándolo con pequeñas lágrimas asomando por sus ojos.

—Estabas diciendo cosas muy vergonzosas —comentó con una media sonrisa el joven provocando también una en su hermana mayor.

Sus compañeros que veían la escena estaban atónitos. Todoroki sabia sonreír.

—Deberias tener más cuidado —Parecía el típico regaño pero el tono no coincidía para nada con ello.

—Ah, siento haberte preocupado.

—Estas bien, es lo importante...lo siento... —Shoto alzó una ceja sin entender esa disculpa. Oh, mierda, una prueba de afecto en público no, lo odiaba.

Dicho y hecho porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Fuyumi abrazaba con fuerza pero sin llegar a hacerle daño a su hermano menor. Y Todoroki deseó estar muerto en ese momento.

Su hermana apoyaba la cara en su pecho rompiendo a llorar mientras lo estrujaba contra ella y él no estaba rojo precisamente por su poder de fuego. Joder, porque tuvieron que entrar todos juntos, de seguro fue su pensamiento.

—¡Fuyumi basta! —gritaba intentando revolverse pero nunca conseguía escapar de los abrazos de madre que daba su hermana.

Kirishima y Kaminari sencillamente no podían aguantarse la risa. Las chicas lo miraban como se mira a un bebé o un perrito lindo, incluso hacían fotos para que Mina, Tooru y Kyouka lo vieran después.

Deku e Iida miraban la escena con una sonrisa, ellos ya habían estado antes junto a Todoroki en esa situación. Y Bakugo maldecía que el único rival fuerte para él de clase fuera una nenaza.

Con esa escena todo el sufrimiento de esos días finalizó para todos de una vez por todas, enseguida empezarían una nueva vida juntos y debían dejar todo lo malo atrás. Debían hacerse fuerte juntos y sin duda que lo conseguirían.

 **FIN.**


End file.
